black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall
was a pirate and member of Captain Flint's crew. Despite supposedly losing his sanity during a fight, he retained the loyalty of the crew. Biography Background Randall was a Boatswain on the Walrus. While the crew was taking a prize, he was beaten within an inch of his life.Dialogue between Billy Bones and John Silver in I. Despite his injuries, he recovered physically, but was mentally crippled, and no longer fit for combat. Despite having "lost his wits", he was understood by most to be capable of basic communication, and conducting simple tasks. Season One Randall was the ship's cook, although it was made clear that it was temporary until they a replacement could be found. When John Silver joined the crew as a cook, Billy Bones was the one to tell Randall that he would no longer serve as cook, but that they would find him a new job that he could perform. When Silver asked why they kept him on the crew, Billy explains that while he lost his mind, he never lost their loyalty. During the duel between Singleton and Flint, Randall is there to witness the fight. Later, after Flint catches Silver with the stolen schedule, Bones leaves Silver with Randall, telling him that John had lost a bet, and had to help peel potatoes. Randall agrees, and screams to let Bones know what he will do if Silver should attempt to escape. As Silver helps Randall peel the potatoes, he discovers Randall's doubts of Singleton being a thief, and anger regarding his death. Silver uncovers that Randall, Turk, and Morley are still loyal to Singleton and the remnants of the mutiny. When Silver tells Bones, they both agree that whilst Morley may be a risk, Randall is no real threat to the captain. After the crew careens the ship to clean the hull of barnacles, Randall spends the first part of his duties supplying John with the pig for the barbecue, taking the time to make it clear he is still upset over losing his old job. After the ship starts to tip, Randall is among the crew who are working. While leaving, he turns and sees his cat still in danger, and goes back to get it. The next thing heard is Randall screaming as the boat tips. Morley and Captain Flint both run to help him, finding him with his leg pinned under the ship. Despite the efforts of Morley and Flint, they where unable to get Randall out, and they where risking their own lives staying, John arrived and threw them the meat cleaver he was using, then leaves Flint and Morley. Flint cuts off his foot, and they where able to drag Randall out, but not before the ship fell onto Morley, killing him.IV. After the crew leaves to chase the Andromache, Flint left Randall behind with Silver, as Randall was still recovering from his lost foot. While recovering, he overheard John and Eleanor talking, but pretended to be asleep the whole time. While he "slept", he overheard John admit to being the thief, and that Flint had known about it. After the crew returns; Randall, during a moment of tension between himself and Silver, accuses him of theft of front of Dr. Howell and De Groot. After they take the matter to Dufresne, the three decide to handle things privately instead of taking this matter to the crew and Captain to risk the payout they have been working for. While the three of them argue of the next step, Silver goes to Randall and asks him what will happen if they decide on the money over Randall. He is able to convince Randall to change his story on the agreed terms that Silver becomes his caretaker. After Randall accuses a few members of the crew of theft to convince them he is just crazy and that he they decided to charge Silver they would do so without a witness, Silver takes on Randall as his caretaker as agreed. Later, Silver tells Randall that after what he saw, he believes that Randall is not as stupid or crazy as people believe. He tells him that after the injury, he suspects that Randall found a way to remain on the crew and still profit without taking on the extra risk. Later, Silver suggests that, given what he has seen, he believes that Randall is not as stupid or crazy as people believe. He goes on to surmise that Randall is actually a genius and that he has just been playing dumb as a way to remain on the crew and still profit without incurring the extra risk. Randall's only response to being called a genius is to break wind. After Flint's plans to take a large portion of gold, Randall's only involvement is stopping De Groot's attempts to apprehend Silver by knocking the former unconscious with his peg-leg. Randall manages to survive the failed attack on the Spanish Man O' War and makes it to shore. Season Two When the pirates captured the Spanish warship, Randall became the unofficial cook. He returned with the crew to New Providence Island. Later, he discussed with Silver what to do with the recently found Billy Bones. When Flint's ship is anchored off Charles Town, Randall is killed by Vane's men when they board and capture the ship. Trivia * Director T. J. Scott claimed that Lawrence Joffe, the actor who played Randall, was the only actor on the set who stayed in character in between takes. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Randall.png Silver and Randall close up S1E5.png Silver_and_Randall_S1E5.png|Randall resting, recovering from the previous days events. Randal S1E8.png Youareathief.jpg References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Recurring Characters Category:Boatswains Category:Cooks